The Revenge of the FrostClan Apprentices
by Indigo Denovan
Summary: What are you to do if one of your number is a sleep-talker? These FrostClan apprentices come up with a rather creative solution. One-Shot. Set in the Warrior cats world with a new clan and new characters. AU. All will be explained later...


**Hello! I decided to write a one shot. Let me know how it turns out okay? And this is my very first story okay? So please be easy on me.**

**All of these characters are made up by me but the story idea and world belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**So the thing is that there are these seven apprentices in FrostClan, my made up clan.**

**Five of the apprentices live together in an apprentice cave. They are Violetpaw (the sleep talker), Thornpaw, Sunpaw (Violetpaw's littermate), Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.**

**The other two apprentices are medicine cat apprentices (in FrostClan there are two full medicine cats at any one time; they are Autumnleaf and Goldenoak). Soulpaw (Violetpaw and Sunpaw's littermate) is Autumnleaf's apprentice while Silverpaw is Goldenoak's apprentice. Oh and Soulpaw is hard-of-hearing. She was born that way and she's slowly becoming deaf.**

**FrostClan lives in a cave in the mountains with the entrance shielded by a waterfall. So the main entrance is called the Waterfall Entrance. Not very imaginative huh? But that's okay. There's a room that the Elders love. The Steam Cave has a hot spring and is filled with relaxing steam that helps with the Elders' aches and pains.**

**I'll stop babbling and let you just get straight to my little fanfic, okay?**

* * *

"Violetpaw! Shut up!!"

"Huh? What?" Was the blue-purple-and-red apprentice's sleepy response.

"Shut it with the sleep-talking alright?!" Thornpaw demanded.

"What do 'ya mean?" Violetpaw slurred.

"The blasted squeaky-high mews that we hear every blasted night of course!" Thornpaw replied. There was a murmur of agreement from the other sleep-deprived apprentices in the cave.

"Well, I can do no thing 'bout it. So why don't you let one sleep in peace…" Violetpaw trailed off, much to Thornpaw's irritation.

"…mph…come back squirrel…I not done stalking you…don't run so fast…I wanna catch you…" Violetpaw murmured as Thornpaw glared murderously at her.

"Grrr! That's it!! I cannot deal with this anymore!" Thornpaw exclaimed.

"Why are you looking at me? I can't do anything about it, and believe me, I've tried!" Sunpaw admitted defensively. The golden-brown tabby tom, Thornpaw, was staring at the big golden tom like Sunpaw could just flap a paw and all will be solved.

"Well you are Violetpaw's littermate. If anybody can stop her from chasing away all hope of sleep for the rest of us, it's you." Thornpaw grumbled.

"How about we visit Soulpaw and Silverpaw in the morning? I'm sure they could come up with something. They are medicine cat apprentices after all." Dapplepaw yawned.

"Great idea!" Thornpaw mewed, "And Soulpaw is Sunpaw and Violetpaw's littermate. She can come up with a solution!"

"Now that we have a course of action, can we just _try_ to get as much sleep as we can before sun-rise? I got an assessment tomorrow and I don't want to be late." Snowpaw murmured in.

"Yeah, sure. Let's. I have an assessment of my own tomorrow." Was the collective reply.

***

Soulpaw and Silverpaw never imagined that they'd be woken up by four sleepy apprentices blaming the fifth apprentice for their lack of sleep. Let alone discovering the cheerful news that they now had to come up with a solution to the problem.

"It can't be _that_ bad can it?" Silverpaw asked uncertainly, "I mean, is Violetpaw's sleep-talking really that hard to ignore?"

Soulpaw shrugged.

"Maybe you should stay in the apprentice cave for one night and check it out." Silverpaw inquired.

"Why me?" Soulpaw asked.

"Cause it wouldn't look that suspicious if you went, I mean, you have kin in there."

"And?" Soulpaw waited patiently.

"And, no offence but, if you are disturbed by Violetpaw's murmurs, then the situation is more serious than we thought." Silverpaw made it out to be so simple.

"Fine, I'll do it." Soulpaw rolled her eyes, "Cause you're too much a wimp to do it yourself. You are the senior apprentice after all."

"No, it's just that I value my sleep and sanity too much to risk it in Violetpaw's presence. I've had to treat her for stomach cramps in the past. That was bad enough." Silverpaw shuddered.

Soulpaw raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm a coward." Silverpaw reluctantly admitted.

Soulpaw rolled her eyes, "Figured it was that."

"So enjoy your night in Violetpaw's abode, and I wish you luck. Cause, you're going to need all the luck you can get." Silverpaw mewed with an evil grin on her face.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_ Soulpaw wondered.

***

That night Soulpaw was woken up by a particularly loud snore.

"What in StarClan is making that awful noise?!" Soulpaw complained.

"Welcome to Violetpaw's Torture Chamber for the Poor Apprentices. You new here?" Thornpaw asked sarcastically.

Soulpaw glared at the cranky apprentice.

"Just wait, it gets a _lot_ worse. She'll be talking next. There's no hope for sleep now." Thornpaw mewed dryly.

"Now if I had some bit of twine, we could tie her blasted mouth shut." Soulpaw muttered.

"I think I have some here from the last attempt." Sunpaw's mew was muffled as he rummaged around in his nest, "Aha! I found it!"

He held a bit of twined grasses in his mouth triumphantly.

"Give it to me. I have the steady paws required for this job." Soulpaw directed.

It took Soulpaw many tries to tie the twine around Violetpaw's mouth; during the discussion Violetpaw had started talking, and her mouth would not keep still long enough for Soulpaw to tie the knot properly. Finally Soulpaw gave up with a frustrated huff.

"_Now_ what do we do?" Dapplepaw asked desperately.

"There's only one thing we can do. We need to move Violetpaw out of here, where she can't disturb anyone else." Soulpaw mewed grimly.

"Where? There are no empty caves to stuff her in." Sunpaw meowed.

"…humph…dang squirrel…coward…running to your nest like that…let me in…so I can catch you…" Violetpaw mumbled.

"That's it!!" Thornpaw exclaimed triumphantly, "We can stuff her in a squirrel nest! She'll be the pesky squirrels' problem then!"

"Hey that's a good idea!" Dapplepaw mewed.

"Yeah, it is!" Sunpaw agreed.

"Where do we put her?" Snowpaw inquired.

"And how can we get her out of here without waking up the whole Clan, or her, or both?" Soulpaw chimed in.

"Hey, what if one cat holds her mouth shut and another cat ties the twine around her mouth then two or three cats could carry Violetpaw out of the camp to stuff her in the closest squirrel nest." Sunpaw planned out loud.

"What about the sentries?" Snowpaw asked.

"Somebody could distract them while the other apprentices sneak out." Sunpaw replied.

"We certainly can't use the Waterfall Entrance. That's where they're guarding." Soulpaw meowed.

"There's a crack in the rock in the Steam Cave that leads outside. We can go there; it's big enough for one cat, maybe two to squeeze out." Thornpaw mewed.

"So do we have a plan then?" Soulpaw inquired.

All the apprentices, excluding the unaware Violetpaw, unanimously cheered, "Yeah!"

"Then let's go team!" encouraged Sunpaw.

***

Soulpaw was able to successfully tie the twine around Violetpaw's muzzle with Dapplepaw's help. Sunpaw, Thornpaw, and Dapplepaw carried the still-out Violetpaw out of the Apprentice Cave to the Steam Cave while Snowpaw distracted the sentry and Soulpaw made it look like there still were apprentices in their nests. The plan worked and Sunpaw's patrol stuffed Violetpaw, in not the closest squirrel nest, but the _farthest_ squirrel nest from camp and they didn't stop there; they thoroughly disguised their trail so that when Violetpaw woke up, she'd have a tough time finding her way home.

Triumphant, the three apprentices returned home and declared the mission a success. All of them were finally able to get the good night's sleep that they haven't had in a long while

Violetpaw got the adventure of her life trying to get back home, and unfortunately for the other apprentices, she learned how to talk in squirrel language, so she yells squirrel curses now when she sleeps, worsening the situation.

After the rare camaraderie of all the apprentices, Soulpaw moved into the Apprentice Cave as a show of support and thus suffered with the rest when Violetpaw returned.

All of the Clan then knew about Violetpaw's sleep-talking and pitched in to try to solve the problem. Goldenoak and Autumnleaf were the saviors when they came up with a poultice made of honey, poppy seeds, thyme, chamomile, and dandelion leaves that made Violetpaw finally shut up at night. Now she has to eat the mixture every night, before she retires to the Apprentice Cave, so that everybody could get a good night sleep.

* * *

**So that's my little story. I hope you liked it. If you didn't that's okay. But could you just pretty please review all the same? Reviews make another story come all that much sooner!**

**R&R???**


End file.
